


WORDS UNSPOKEN

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han's thought as he prepares to leave Hoth.





	WORDS UNSPOKEN

 

“General, I’ve got to leave.  
I can’t stay any more.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well, there’s a price on  
my head. If I don’t pay  
off Jabba the Hutt, I’m a  
dead man.”

“A death mark’s not an  
easy thing to live with.  
you’re a good fighter,  
Solo. I hate to lose you.”

“Thank you, General.”

 

Han turns and sees Leia standing at a console.

 

There she is..should I tell her I’m leaving? Will she even care? (I want her to care.)

Wonder if I’ll ever see her again…(I want to see her again) but, I’ve got to square  
things with Jabba…if I don’t, there won’t be a future for me.

She’s not like any other woman I’ve met…and her qualities; determined, loyal, tenacious…caring…

I’m drawn to her…invisible feelings twining around my heart.. that I don’t want to untangle…  
I don’t want to be let go…are those feelings from me twining around her heart also?

I’ve not thought about anyone but myself for so long…it’s a different emotion for me…  
one I like..one I want to keep…to have grow..but it will be up to her…

 

“Well, your Highness, I guess this is it.”


End file.
